Captain Herztahl
Captain Igneon Herztahl *coming soon* Biography Personality Relationships Allies *The Mordant Brethren ** - First mate Enemies *Enforcers **Bandit **Cobra Bubbles **Isaac Bubbles *Chronocyons **Zavao Powers & Abilities *'Cybernetics / Bionic Physiology': Herztahl chose (and was forced) to give up parts of his body, becoming entirely replaced by cybernetic prosthetics and enhancements over the years, especially on an anatomic level. The majority of the main work via hydraulic pumps, gears and much more. **'Bionic Eye': Herztahl possesses one bionic eye, granting several optic visionary functions he can use simultaneously. ***'Heads-Up Display': Herztahl can see a heads-up display containing information about the world around them, allowing them to perceive data without requiring to look away from usual viewpoints. It also grants other capabilities. ****'Enhanced Accuracy': Herztahl's aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. He need only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a projectile. can judge extremely long distances accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving, he can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder his ability to get an accurate bead on a target, though can be distracted. Due to being bionic, Herztahl can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). ****'Night Vision': Herztahl has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. Night vision is made possible by a combination of two approaches: sufficient spectral range, and sufficient intensity range. ****'Scanner Vision': Herztahl can perform complex visual scans on the environment/creatures around them, determine their location and detect their presence. ****'Telescopic Vision': Herztahl can zoom his vision in and out on things, allowing him to see distant objects in magnified scale. ****'Thermal Vision': Herztahl is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e. temperature), allowing him to see temperature variations in objects and environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as users are able to see the heat presences of any living targets. ***'Laser Vision': Herztahl can fire off lasers from his eye which can cause destructive damage on the intended targets. This is rarely used due to being prone to overheating, which damages himself. ***'Holographic Memory Projection': Enabled by cybernetic implant, Herztahl can replay a memory. Memories are shown as they were captured. ****'Memory Vessel': Herztahl is able to store memories due to his cybernetics. *****'Deja-vu': Herztahl can replay specific memories saved by his sight. *****'Refresh': Herztahl can also replay his recent optic sight. **'Bionic Arm': Herztahl's arm, primarily being pincer-esque appendages, serves a variety of functions, containing tools as well as weapons, such as a clamp, a sword, a plasma flintlock pistol as well as a plethora of sharp implements and tools, like scissors, a cleaver, and more. ***'Swiss Army Appendage': Herztahl's arm possesses a wide variety of different functions and can be used for many different purposes. ****'Attachment': Herztahl can attach specialized detachable weaponry and gadgets to the end of his arm, such as his mini-gun and grenade launcher. *****'Gun Protrusion': Herztahl can manifest firearms from his arms and other mechanical parts of his bodies, such as the legs. ****'Charged Attacks': Herztahl is able to build up power in order to make his weapon attacks stronger and deal more damage. ****'Mechanical Blade/Saw Construction': Herztahl can create bladed weapons, including daggers, swords, etc., from mechanics/technology that retract from the arm. **'Bionic Peg-Leg': Herztahl's right robotic peg-leg is detachable by the knee-level. It is operated by hydraulic pump, leaving him vulnerable to the elements as well as gunfire. ***'Attachment': Though limited, Herztahl can attach specialized detachable weaponry and gadgets to the bottom of his leg. *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': Due to his implants, Herztahl's body is artificially enhanced, granting him a variety of strengths and powers. **'Enhanced Strength': Herztahl has strength beyond most others which he can use with his appendages, though must rely on his weaponry and cybernetics. **'Enhanced Durability': Herztahl's physical durability is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Equipment Trivia *The ship prefix 'F.S' for Herztahl's flagship, the 'F.S. Marauder ', are the initials of the class of ship known as 'F.S.', or 'Fighter Ship'. Captain Herztahl insists the prefix means 'free-spirit' which, while incorrect, nonetheless refers to its autonomy from other ships throughout the universe. **This could also be a reference to the pirate Francis Spriggs, who shares the initials of F and S for his name.